big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler
The Story Prologue - Ménhù 42 Over 10 million years ago, the universe was inhabited by unknown beings who could control the cosmos, with the power of a very strong element known as "Ménhù 42". It had the power to give the user the ability to travel between different dimensions. But, after the Big Bang, almost all of the known Ménhù 42 was disintegrated. But, only 3 pieces remained after the explosion no one knows where they are, but our unlikely gang of adventurers just may find it today. Chapter 1 - The Temple "The map says it's this way." Joe Moraliste said, pointing to the dark part of the swamp. "Of course it's THERE." his best friend Nathan said. "Why do all the treasures in the world reside in dark places?" "For the sake of adventure?" Palette guessed. "So it can lure us into a trap and we all die a horrible death?" Hev1 said. Everyone looked at Hev1 with a odd stare. "Just a theory." He added. "Guys, can we PLEASE focus on the mission?" Joe said to his fellow Anti-Polls. "It a big stone temple, so it's location SHOULD be pretty dang obvio-" "I've legitimately been staring at it this whole time," ComedyP told them. They all looked in the direction he was looking to see the temple spoken of by the Ancients. Joe sighed as the 6 friends walked inside the temple. After a long hallway, they saw a blue, glowing, rock sitting on a pedestial. ¨There it is.¨ Nate said. ¨The last known piece of Ménhù 42¨ Nate walked towards it and tried to pick it up. ¨Nate!¨, ComedyP said. ¨Have you never seen Indiana Jones? We need to REPLACE It with somthing of it's exact weight or else, we all DIE. Joe noticed a fedora on the ground (Which was being worn by a dead person). ¨Try this.¨ Joe said. Nate grabbed it and took the Ménhù 42 off the pedestial while quickly putting the fedora on it. Nothing happened. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the pedestial dissipated and the ground began to rumble. RUN!!!¨ Hev1 shouted. The temple was falling apart and the entrance was closing and they heard someone singing somthing. ¨HES NEVER BEEN A BORE HE WILL DRAW SOME MORE HE THINKS HES REALLY GREAT PUT CHEEZ DOODLES ON HIS PLATE HES BIG NATE!!!!¨ Everyone covered their ears so they have to hear this abysmal piece of music. Nate threw his Plasma Sword at the nearly-closed door and it stopped it from moving. They kept running, and they made it out of the temple. ¨Ugh, that was worse then when me and Palette where forced to hear a Vogan sing ¨The Raven¨ to us!¨ ComedyP said. ¨Well, through thick and thin, we got the Ménhù 42!¨ Joe said. Suddenly, a red aurora formed next to them and 2 all-too-familiar beings popped out of it. "Miss us?" "You..." Joe seethed. Dorian Domanex and his demon associate, Zero, had returned. "Hand over the element or face a grizzly end," Zero boomed. Nate instead slammed his Plasma Sword on the ground, knocking them back. "GO GO GO!" he shouted to the group. The Anti-Polls kept running through the annoying swamp. Dorian scrambled to his feet. "They're getting away!" Zero floated upward. "Not for long, they're not." Zero trapped the gang in a ring of fire. The Anti-Polls tried to use their powers to get out of the circle, but it was no use. "Well well, well." Zero said. "Well ain't.....this PRETTY!" ￼ "It's a SHINY ROCK!" Nate said. "Why would you ever need this?" "Don't play dumb with me, Wright." Zero said. "With that element, I could control the world! Better yet, the entire universe!" "Now just give it to us and you can be on your Merry Little way." Dorian said. "Or we could do it the hard way." Silence. "Well, you brought this on yourselves" Zero said, as he chocked the Anti-Polls. ￼Joe's eye went yellow. He charged up his energy powers and unleashed a massive shockwave, dispersing the flames and blowing the bad guys off their feet once again. "You want the hard way?" Joe sneered. "Come and get it." Dorian jumped to his feet and tackled Joe. They rolled across the ground. "You asked for it, my nemesis," Dorian grinned. A blade protruded from Dorian's wrist. He swung it at Joe. Joe activated his own wrist blades. He blocked Dorian's blade with his. Joe lifted his feet and blasted Dorian in the face with his rocket boots. Dorian yelped in pain. "Just like Big did," Joe said. That set Dorian off. He lunged for Joe, but suddenly, Bender plowed into him, knocking him across the swamp. "You can just settle down, buddy," Bender snapped. Meanwhile, the Anti-Polls were continuing to fight Zero. And It wasn't going very well. Suddenly, Nate had an idea. He swallowed a gigantic bag of Cheez Doodles and burped the orange fumes out right at ZERO. ¨OH, GOD!¨ Zero yelled. ¨THE CHEESE IT BURNS!!¨ ¨Works every time.¨ Nate said. Nate pulled out his portal device and replace his old power source with the Ménhù 42 and opened a portal. ¨Everyone, IN!¨ Nate yelled. Joe kicked Dorian and stunned Zero as they all went into the portal. ---- When Dorian and Zero came to their senses, they were shocked to see the Anti-Polls were gone. ¨Dammit!¨ Dorian shouted. ¨They got away!¨ ¨We'll find them.¨ Zero said. ¨And then we'll hopefully kill them.¨ A red portal opened and the duo walked through it. Chapter 2 - The Inter-Dimensional Hub The 7 friends landed in a dimly-lit hallway. ¨Ẅhere ARE we?¨ Joe asked. Nate just stared at the hallway in awe. ¨I can't believe this.¨ Nate said. ¨I always thought it was a myth!¨ ¨You think hallways are myths?¨ Joe said. "You LIVED in one basically for like 20 years!" ¨No!¨ Nate said. ¨The Dimensional Hub!¨ Joe was confused. Nate grabbed a torch on the wall and walked through the hallway. ¨Let me explain¨ Nate said. ¨Y'see, when I use my portal device, I can only go to areas within the dimension it's currently in. It also drains energy, no matter what kind of source I use.¨ Nate motioned towards a portal frame on the wall. ¨Except when we use these Portal Walls.¨ Nate continued ¨And, unlike my very-random portal gun, you can set these Portal Walls to pretty much any coordinates for any dimension.¨ ¨But how do we know what portals lead where?¨ Bender asked. ¨With the dimensional coordinates on these Portal Walls.¨ Nate said as he showed him a Portal Wall with a coordinates. ¨Grade-A explanation, Nate.¨ ComedyP said ¨ But Zero and Dorian'll are probably looking for us right now!¨ ¨Let's try using one of these Portal Walls to get away!¨ Joe said. Nate pressed his hand onto one of the portal walls, and a blue portal opened up They jumped into it. Right after they did that, Dorian and Zero entered the Dimensional Hub. Zero chuckled. "Fools. They forgot to close the portal." The portal closed. Zero cursed loudly. "Sheesh. You need to watch your language," Dorian told the demon. "And can't we just reopen the portal?" "It won't spit us out at the same location they landed," Zero explained. "The destination will still be the same dimension, but the location in that dimension changes." "Well, it's better than nothing," Dorian replied. "Open it up." Zero used his powers on the portal wall, and the two bad guys walked into the red portal that opened. ---- "Where are we?" Joe and Co found themselves in a cave Nate looked at his portal device to find out where they were. "Dimension X-52-7" Na￼te said. "Planet 20M813, Also known as the Land of Zombies." "OK" Joe said. "Let's hope Zero and Dorian don't find-wait DID YOU SAY LAND OF ZOMBIES?!" Suddenly, they heard groaning and many feet stomping. The gang ran out of the cave to see thousands of Zombies. "HOLY HELL that's a lot of zombies!" ComedyP shouted. "Doesn't matter, we can take them!" Joe said. He revved his weapon, but Bender stopped him. "Hold it! Look at them!" Bender said, pointing to the Zombies. The one he was pointing at specifically had blue skin and white spiky hair. Joe couldn't believe it. "Big?..." Bender pointed to another one. "And look at that one! It's Nate!" The Zombie indeed looked like Nate. All of the Zombies had familiar faces. Joe, Nate, ComedyP, Palette, Bender and Hev1 all looked at each other. "I think we've entered an alternate dimension," Bender told the group. Nate looked at his portal device. "Yup, it looks like this piece of Ménhù 42 is going to take us to different versions of our own universe." "OK the-HOLY CRAP THEIR COMING' RIGHT TOWARDS US!!" Bender shouted with fear. The zombies closed around them. "Did you guys forget we have WEAPONS!?" Joe said. "GET THEM!" Everyone re-revved their weapons and fought them. It was quite easy, considering the fact that zombies are shockingly slow and the best line of offense they had was a very weak punch. Despite all this, they still had strength in numbers. Joe spotted a steep hill. He had an idea. "Everyone!" Joe said, point towards said hill. "Get to that hill on the count of three!" They continued to fight until... "1...." "2...." "3!" Everyone ran towards the hill, but Nate was falling behind. Suddenly, someone appeared behind him and and put a sack on his head. This made Nate faint and this figure ran away with him. "Nice! We MADE IT!" Hev1 said. "Hold up." Joe said "Where's Nate?" He spotted his sword on the ground. "Oh, no..." Joe said. "What did I DO?!" Chapter 3 - A New Friend.....For Some Nate awoke strapped to a chair with titanastone restraints, still with a sack on his head. "Oh, so your up." A feminine voice said, as she was sharpening a sword. "Now START TALKING!" "Wha-what?" Nate said. "What are you talking about?" "Don't play DUMB with me!" The shadowy figure said. "I want you to let my friends go!" "Wha-What's going on?" Nate said. "WHERE AM I?!" "You KNOW whats going on!" After about 10 seconds of silence, Nate spoke up. "Let's try this again;" Nate said. "Who ARE you?" "You don't recognize me?" she said. "All I can see is the inside of a sack." This person took the sack off. Nate took a good look at this person. She had brown hair, a ponytail, and was missing a hand. "Wait....RUBY?!" Nate said as his eyes widened. "NATE?!" The girl said as are eyes widened as well. "Who did you THINK I was?!!" They both said to the same time. "I thought you were DEAD!" Nate exclaimed. "The Pollers attacked Nick-Nack! You were destroyed along with everyone else!" Ruby stopped. "Everyone's... dead...?" "You are the Ruby from my dimension..." Nate said. "I used one of Francis' portal device prototypes to escape here. I didn't realize that they killed everyone else..." She turned away from Nate. "Is there anyone that survived...?" Nate hesitated. "Francis and Temmie." Ruby fell to her knees. Suddenly, they heard a banging sound on the door. Ruby stood back up and wiped the tears of her face. "We gotta hide" She said as she took a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the chains. Suddenly, Joe busted through the door. and aimed a plasma cannon at Ruby. "Let my friend go, OR ELSE!" Ruby put her arms up, But Nate got in front of her "Joe, STOP!" Nate said."She's my friend!" Joe trusted Nate, so he put his cannon down. "What happened?" Joe said. "Why did....this person kidnap you?" "Actually, that's a good question." Nate said, turning towards Ruby."Why DID you kidnap me?" "I....thought you were Dark Nate." Ruby said hesitantly. Nate raised an eyebrow. "Who's Dark Nate?" Suddenly, the rest of the Anti-Polls burst through the door. Palette eyed Ruby, and her eyebrows lowered. "Ruby...?" Palette began, looking worried. "You? Why are YOU here?" Ruby said. "Nate, how did you find her?" Before Nate could answer, zombies began to burst through the walls, and surrounded them. "WAIT!" Ruby said, stepping forward. She spoke to the zombies in groans, appearing to be communicated to them. They nodded their heads and walked away. "Wha-What'd you tell them?" Joe said. "I told 'em not to bother you guys." Ruby said. "I've been living here for over 200 years, you think I DON'T communicate with the locals?" "Moving on, WHO ARE YOU?" Joe said, a bit tense. "I'm Ruby, Nate friend back from Nick-Nack." Ruby explained. We've known each other since we we're 11" "Yeah, I... I know who you are." Palette said. "Of course you do," Ruby snapped. "We're already great ENEMIES!" Palette let out a sigh. Everyone was still confused. Ruby walked over to a desk. She grabbed a lantern and a robotic hand, and put it on where her hands should go. "Follow me" Ruby said, as she went out the back door of the cottage. The gang followed Ruby into a cave. Ruby motioned towards some cave drawings with a ancient language. "What is it?" Bender asked. "A prophecy" Ruby said. Ruby blew the dust of the wall and read the cave scripture. "A day will come when a demon is released. And if it's not stopped, all existence will cease. But a man with courage and pride will need To stop this demon's formidible deed." Ruby stopped for a moment and showed them a drawing. It was a drawing of a red creature hovering over rotting corpes. "Wait....." Joe said. "Is that....ZERO?" Ruby nodded as she continued to read. "The only way to beat it is with a magical staff If someone finds it, they could kicked it's demon...." The next word was scribbled out, but it was pretty obvious what is was. "The staffs location is unknown by nearly all. But a select few know, where they are is down the hall." "Don't even bother looking down the hall." Ruby said. "There's nothing but a broken Portal Wall down there." Nate eyes widend. He ran through the cave. "I think we have a solution." Joe said. "We just happen to have some Ménhù 42. Maybe we could power it up again" "That...That's perfect!" Ruby said with a smile. They ran to Nate. Nate pulled out a bottle, with a purple glowing liquid inside it. “Ménhù 42 is a weird little thing, and can change into different forms. Its currently in its ”Liquid” phase.” Nate explained, rattling the bottle. Nate took off the cap, put a bit of Ménhù 42 on the tip of his finger, and ran down the hall towards the portal. He used the bubbly Ménhù 42, and slid it across a stone frame. ”I know this isn’t the time, but can Ménhù 42 have a “chicken wing” phase?” ComedyP asked Nate Nate just stared at him, with a “Wtf dude” look on his face. The stone frame started to spark weird purple stuff, and started to shake extremely. The gang stepped back, gawking at the sight. The frame settled down, and opened a corrupted purple portal. “SWEET HOME ALABAMA” ComedyP screamed as he bolting into the portal. Then it closed. "Are you KIDDING ME?!" Joe said. "I guess it has a capacity for how many people can go in at once." Nate said. "Good news; I know where he went!" Suddenly Zero and Dorian burst through the wall. "Well, well, well..." Zero said. "It appears that Dinsmore has led me right to my targets." "Wait..." Dorian said counting. "Where's the stupid squid?" "Hey!" Palette said. "That's my brother AND the owner of Moray Towers your talking about!" Everyone's eyes widened. Dorian facepalmed. "Look can we fight now?" "Okay" Joe said, and they both charged. They met at the centre of the room and clashed. Joe and Bender faced off against Dorian, and everyone else fought off Zero. Bender rapidly punched Dorian in the face. "This is for fighting my dad for years!" Dorian responded with a ball tap. Bender crumpled to the ground in agony. Joe picked up Dorian in a yellow field, and slammed him into Zero. "Sure, ruin our fun," Nate said to Joe. "Hey, they're still hittable," Joe replied. "Knock yourself out. Or them." He turned to Bender. "You okay?" "MY FREAKIN' BALLS!" Bender cried. Suddenly, Zero unleashed a shockwave, blowing the Anti-Polls that were on their feet off their feet. "GIVE ME THE MÉNHÙ!!!!!!" he roared. Ruby instead put her index and middle finger up to her forehead. Zero clutched his head and screamed. "OH GOD WTF?!?!?!?!?!?" Ruby grabbed Nate's portal device and shot at the portal wall, activating it again. "Everybody through!" she shouted. The Anti-Polls dove through. "Open it again!" Dorian commanded to Zero. "In a minute..." Zero moaned, still clutching his head. Chapter 4 - A Buncha Stuff That Happened Next! The group landed in another dimension. "Ruby, what the heck did you DO to him?!" Nate shouted. "I have the ability to inflict extreme damage to the mind," Ruby explained. "I just don't use it very often, because it takes a toll on me, too." "Wow," Joe remarked. He then turned to Palette. "Now you've got some explaining to do." Palette sighed. "Yes, I do." Everyone turned to listen as she continued. "I haven't been totally truthful with you guys. ComedyProfessional isn't just my scouting partner. He's my brother." She paused, and then quickly added, "Well, my half-brother. About a month right before I was born, they adopted him, just in case "my marriage doesn't go well" and they could use him as a backup." "Lemme guess." Nate said. "Zythar has forced marriages" Palette nodded. "I hate areas that do that." Joe said. "We should be free to love whoever we want." "So anyway.." Palette said..... "We both ended up running away from the planet, but we got separated. It was only when we both got jobs as scouts on Planet GC that we found each other again." Nate looked at his portal device to see where they we're. "Dimension 65-Zeta-4, Planet "RAWR" Nate said. "In this reality, Dinosaurs were never wiped out, so the dinosaurs killed all the mammals." ¨This isn't where we were meant to end up.¨ Ruby mumbled. ¨What'd you say?¨ Nate asked. ¨N-Nothing, nothing.¨ Ruby said. ¨Now where the squid?¨ Suddenly, a dinosaur walked up to them. They could see ComedyP on it. "I am RIDING A STEG-O-SAURUS!" He yelled. Everyone facepalmed. "ComedyP, get down from there!" Joe said. "This is an important mission!" Suddenly, Joe wrist communicator rang, and he answered it. It was Mr. Purse. "Anti-Polls," Mr. Purse started. "WHERE ARE YOU?! I thought you went on a small expedition to look for a rock or something!" "We have "the rock", as your calling it." Nate said. "But now, we're running away from a new enemy." "Well, while you've been doing that, we've got some crazed guy causing trouble in the city! "What?" Joe said. "Who?" "He calls himself "Swarsh". Mr. Purse said. "And he is hypnotizing the people with the most annoying song!" Joe heard the song in the background. It was the same song heard when they we're running out of the temple. "We need you to come back!" Mr. Purse said. "The only defense we have left is Link, Gollum, Seven, and that team we saw for like 2 seconds earlier!" "Their adventures would make a good side story." Bender added. "What happened to Temmie and Zeroay?" Nate asked. "They got hypnotized. They're fine, but they're being treated to get that stupid song out of their heads!" "Well, we'd love come back," Joe said "but then Zero and Dorian will track us, and they'll cause more havok on the city!" "Well, get back soon!" Mr. Purse said."We're gonna need your help." The call ended. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Nate asked. "The secondary team can hold off that Swarsh guy for now," Joe said. "If we want to get back, we need to find some Portal Walls." "You don't seem very worried about Swarsh," Ruby said. "He's just a random troublemaker, he doesn't sound like he's on the same level as the Poller army." "Anyways..." ComedyP said. "Let's hope that these dummies don't appear in the next 10 seconds and fight us again." They saw that the sun was setting, and Nate let out a loud yawn. "Ugh..." Nate groaned. "Why did we go to the temple at 3:00 AM?" "Maybe we should set up a camp and sleep." Joe said. "I can put up a shield so Dorian and Zero can't attack us." Everyone agreed. ---- "Keep at it, guys!" DarkLight said. "We gotta save the city from - oh wait never mind, he's locked up." "Soooo......." Link said. "Should find the rest of the team now?" "Yeah," Gollum said. "We need to get back in the story." ---- As the moon took the sun's place in the sky, the Anti-Polls sat around a strange glittering purple fire. Nate had managed to kill a small dinosaur for food. As they all ate, Nate turned to Ruby. "Sooo....." Nate said. "Continuing my question from earlier; Why did you kidnap me? Who is Dark Nate?" Ruby paused before explaining. "You know how we've been jumping through alternate versions of our Internet Dimension?" "Hold it, " Joe interrupted. "Our universe is called the 'Internet Dimension?'" "You didn't know this?" Nate and Ruby said at the same time. Joe just stared. Ruby continued. "One of those universes is a parallel dimension where the Anti-Polls are evil." "Yeah, like that hasn't been done to death already," Bender said, rolling his eyes. "Dark Nate is one of those evil Anti-Polls. He's been using a piece of Ménhù 42 to find another dimensions to take over." "What? I thought we had the only piece left!" Nate exclaimed. "Your piece and Dark Nate's piece are the only pieces left," Ruby explained. "I take it he wants the Internet Dimension?" Hev1 asked. "Yes, but he can't seem to get to it." "Great. Now we've got Dorian, Zero AND Dark Nate to deal with," Joe groaned. "We'll find a way to deal with all of them," Nate said. "Now for my other question." He turned to Ruby and Palette. "What's up with you two?" "I'll answer that," ComedyP suddenly interjected. Chapter 5 - ComedyP Answers That "So one day, Father called both of us to a security room. They we're three people walking out of an destroyed escape pod. I said that they probably just crashed here and needed some help. But he said to capture them and bring them to the castle. We escorted them there, but then.....ummm." "I'll just say it." Ruby said. "Her dad ordered her to kill the three of us." Nate eyes widened. "And she did so. Partially." Ruby said. "What do you mean?" Nate said. "She burnt Teddy and Randy to a crisp." Ruby said. "And she burnt off my hand." Nate's jaw dropped. "You? You killed them?" "It was nothing personal!" Palette said, holding up her hands. "If I didn't follow Father's orders, he would've psychologically tortured me until I did!" "Anyways..." ComedyP continued. "Ruby ran away, set the pod to self destruct (which left a small pond of death-water, soon turning into fragile ice), and escaped to the zombie dimension using a portal device prototype." Hev1 shivered. "For some reason, thinking about that pond give me the heebie-jeebies!" Joe sat there, realizing what Palette had done. His eyes were slowly turning red. "Any more things she's hiding from us?" Joe asked ComedyP. "Well, she does have a crush o-" "Why did we ever trust you?" Joe said. "You killed people that my friend loved. I don't care that your Father ordered you to, you could've refused!" "You should've see him!" Palette said. "With his mussels and power, he could solve all problems! And the ones that he couldn't, he solved by killing people with his Happy Pearl! Which, in retrospect, isn't very happy. He'd probably kill one of your friends if you protested against his words!" Ruby, Palette, and Joe all began to argue, until Nate snapped. "ALL OF YOU, KNOCK IT OFF!" Nate yelled. "This isn't going to change anything!" he said to them. "Yes, it hurts to think that one of our friends killed other friends of ours. But Palette's right, Tamokan is an evil being and his wrath is nearly unsurvivable." "Wait, I never told you about my father a lot," Palette said. "How did you know that?" Nate paused. "For some reason, I just knew." "Well, I'm different now," Palette said. "I will never do that a-" Joe tackled Palette. They shot out of the barrier surrounding the group and rolled across the terrain. "TRAITOR!!!" ---- Dorian and Zero searched the planet for the Anti-Polls, but could not find them anywhere. "Double dang blast it! Where the H-E-C-K are they?!" Dorian shouted. "What are you even saying?" Zero asked him. "There's nothing wrong with a few curse words, you know." "I spent my whole life trying to take over Skallion before I joined the Pollers," Dorian explained. "You don't think some of their customs would have rubbed off onto me?" "I didn't know the Skallee didn't curse," Zero remarked. "Moving on, where are those stupid good guys?" Dorian said. "Why don't you let me help," a strangely familiar voice spoke. Dorian and Zero turned to see a figure that looked identical to Nathan Von Wright #2 of the Anti-Polls, but he was wearing a dark blue uniform with gold epaulets, a black-and-red symbol emblazoned on the front, and an ammo pack around the belt. His spiky hair had purple streaks in the tufts and a patch covered his left eye. "And who the heck are you?" Zero said. (Except he didn't say "heck.") "Watch your mouth," the boy said. "And as for who I am..." "I am Dark Nate. Your newest recruit." ---- "How are we gonna find them?" Link asked "They could be anywhere in the entire multiverse!" "Well, I have Nate's track pad," the now cured Temmie said "I know what dimension they're in, and much more." Everyone at the table stared at him. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IT'D COME IN HANDY NOW?!" Gollum shouted. "Even if we locate them, how are we gonna get to them?" DarkLight asked. "We'll get some help," the now cured Zeroay said. He dialed someone on his phone. "Yeah whaddaya need?" The person said. "We need the Narwhals." Zeroay said. "Spam Swamp, 5:00 PM, No Items, Stock Only." "Got it." He hung up. ---- "Joe, stop!!!" Nate screamed. Joe just kept whaling on Palette. "Destroyed Nate's friends! Blew off Ruby's hand! Didn't even think of NOT DOING IT!!!" Palette opened a portal beneath her, which put her a distance away from Joe. "I would never dream of doing that again!" Palette cried. "YOU STILL DID IT!" Joe started to fly toward Palette, but Bender caught him in mid-air with his zero point energy gauntlet. "Joe, you're acting like you did when you saw Eric Carson on the side of the Pollers," Nate said. "Calm down." Joe instead unleashed a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet, including Bender, who dropped his zero point energy field. Joe shot a massive laser at Palette. She barely dove out of the way. "Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you!" "You did things to my friends, traitor!" Joe screamed. "I never should have trusted you! And to think that I thought I was STARTING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" Everyone stopped. Palette stared at Joe, dumbfounded. "You- you like me?" "I did," Joe growled. "Joe..." ComedyP stammered. "Palette likes you too..." "Oh, what a sentiment," an all too familiar voice said. The Anti-Polls whirled around to see Dorian, Zero, and someone else behind them. "Who the heck is that..." Nate began, his eyes landing on the one that looked a lot like him. Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Dark Nate. We meet again." "Good to see you again, girlie," Dark Nate grinned. ---- The spaceship known as the Big Narwhal II shot out of interdimensional warp drive and landed on Planet RAWR. A hatch opened, and Link, Gollum, Temmie, Seven, Zeroay and DarkLight stepped out. "Thanks guys," Zeroay said. "No problem," Narwhal responded. The ship lifted off and shot back into hyperspace. "Now where are they?" Link asked. "Temmie?" Temmie looked at his pad. "Crap. I think the interdimensional warp screwed up the tracker..." "Great, now how are we gonna find them?!" Gollum snapped, exasperated. "I've legitimately been staring at them this whole time," DarkLight told them. They looked over to see the Anti-Polls fighting Dorian, Zero, and what looked to be an evil Nate. "Well then," Temmie said. "Oh, so you wanna pick a fight then?" Dark Nate said. "Well then, it's a fight you'll get!" "You're the ones attacking us, you might remember," Joe pointed out. "It'll be quite easy, actually." Nate said. "It's 7 - 3, in case you haven't noticed." "Correction," Zero said. "It's 7 - Unlimited Power!" Suddenly, a shotgun was heard and a bullet hit Dorian. It bounced off his armor, but it still hurt. "Correcte-correction," someone said. "It's 13 - Unlimited Power!" They saw Link, Gollum, Temmie, Seven, Zeroay and DarkLight run near the Anti-Polls. "You clever snots!" Nate said. "You used my track pad to find me didn't you?" "Actually, a fishy gave us a ride." DarkLight said. "....OK then...." Nate said. "Ghost of Big....you know what to do..." He threw his hands up in the air. "RAIN DOWN YOUR WRATH FROM THE HEAVENS!" Nothing happened. All Nate got were awkward stares. "Yeah, nice try," Dorian snickered. "You really think you can fool us?" Zero told him. "Fine, we'll just fight, again," Nate groaned. "I don't know if you all have ever been in a fight before, but there's usually not this much talking," Dark Nate deadpanned. "Fine, you asked for this," Joe responded. He unleashed a shockwave, which once again blew the bad guys off their feet. Joe lifted them up in the air, slammed them repeatedly on the ground and then threw them across the landscape. "And you didn't think to do that in any of our previous battles?" Nate asked. Joe shrugged. "Guess not." The bad guys were up on their feet. Zero let out a battle cry that consisted of many curses. "Watch your mouth!" the Anti-Polls yelled as they charged at the bad guys. When they met at the center of the battle field, Joe, Nate and Ruby fought Dark Nate; ComedyP, Palette, Hev1 and Bender fought Dorian; and Link, Temmie, Zeroay, Seven and and DarkLight fought Zero. Joe used his powers on Dark Nate, slamming him around the terrain. "Who are you?!" Dark Nate exclaimed. "I've never seen a counterpart of you in my dimension?" "That's because I'm from the Prime Dimension, not the Internet Dimension!" Dark Nate's eyes widened. "The Prime Dimension..." "Crap," Nate and Joe said at the same time. "Who needs the Internet Dimension?" Dark Nate declared. "The Prime Dimension is much more accessible!" He pulled out a blaster pistol, and opened fire. Nate, Joe and Ruby dodged the blasts as they came at them. Bender activated his arm cannon and unleashed a charged shot at Dorian. He matrix-dodged it. "Ow, my back..." he groaned. Hev1 threw chained blades at Dorian. He grabbed the chains and swung them around. Dorian nimbly dodged them, weaving in and out of the chains. Zeroay extended the tentacles concealed in his chestplate, and hooked onto Zero. He lifted himself up and kicked Zero in the face. "Heh, Zero vs. Zeroay," Temmie whispered to Seven. Zero ripped the tentacles off his body and swung Zeroay around. He threw him into Temmie and Seven. DarkLight formed his dark pyramid and stuck Zero inside of it. Zero crashed out of the top of it, unaffected. "You WILL meet your end!" Zero roared. He charged at the Anti-Polls, but Seven suddenly held up his hand, stopping Zero in place. He flicked his wrist and Zero went flying sideways. "I thought you couldn't do that without your time staff," Link said. "I still have a bit of time-controlling powers left in me," Seven replied. Dark Nate suddenly threw a grenade, and a massive explosion hit the battlefield. "Time to go!" he laughed. He took out a portal device, which had a red glowing piece of Ménhù 42 inside it. "Guys come on!" he shouted to Dorian and Zero. "Time to make the Prime Dimension bow to my will!" He opened a portal, leading to another dimension. "Bah, stupid Ménhù, not leading me to the right dimension..." "How did you do that without a Portal Wall?!" Nate exclaimed. "You'll never know," Dark Nate grinned. He stepped into the portal, Dorian and Zero following after. "After them!" Joe shouted. The Anti-Polls dove into the portal before it could close. Chapter 6 - Dimensional Chase! The portal landed on a sandy beach. "God, you guys are turning up like a bunch of bad pennies!" Zero said. "Well, we'll keep turning over until all threats of this entire multiverse are defeated!" Nate said. "That's actually the most hilarious thing you've ever said." Dark Nate said. Dark Nate set a portal to full power. He shot at the ground, which began to suck everyone up. The portal closed, leaving Nate, Ruby, Bender, and Dorian in the dimension. "Ughh..." Dorian said. "Fine. I'll kill you all myself." ---- The rest of the gang landed in a messy bedroom. "Ugh.." Joe said. "It smells like comic books and loneliness!" "That's the idea." Someone said in a swivel chair. He turned around to show a pale, zit-covered mess that we humans call a teenager's face. "Who are you and where is Zero?" Joe asked, getting straight to the point. "My name is Eddie." The person said. "And I don't know where he went. But, I can imprint his future location your mind for plot advancement!" "Sure!" Palette said. "Wait...what." Eddie typed something onto his laptop, and suddenly, all of them knew where he would be. "Okay, how do we get to them?" Temmie asked. Suddenly a portal opened up in the middle of the room. "Looks like my friend has that covered," Eddie remarked, glancing at his laptop. "Well, thanks for the help." Joe said. "But, do you have any weapons or anything we could use to defeat the bad guys?" "Buddy." Eddie said. "I AM the weapon." Joe rolled his eyes and went through the portal. "What an idiot." "I did kinda like him." ComedyP said. "He seems like the helpful type." "Whatever." Joe said. "It's not like he CREATED us or TYPES OUR EVERY MOVE. That would be ridiculous!....right?" ---- Dark Nate and Zero landed in a sunny place, in a small town. "Zero, I had it covered, why did you split the portal..." Dark Nate groaned. "I had to lose those good guys, they were getting in our way." "Fine, but this isn't the right dimension, so we gotta keep-" "Uh, Nate?" Zero started. Dark Nate and Zero looked around to see tons of pastel ponies staring at them. "What the actual heck..." Dark Nate said. Suddenly a pony with a purple mane, a horn and wings appeared in front of them. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, can you please tell me what you're doing here?" "GET US OUT OF HERE!" Zero screamed. Dark Nate shot a portal underneath him and Zero, and they fell through. The ponies just stared. "That was weird. Who the hay was that?" Twilight Sparkle said. "Probably just some dudes from another story," a pink-maned pony said. "Don't worry about them." ---- Dorian fired his blaster at the Anti-Polls. They dodged every single shot. "Buddy, you shoot like a Stormtrooper!" Nate said to Dorian. "I'll have you know that Stormtroopers are actually VERY GOOD SHOTS!" Dorian yelled. (Side note: That's actually true) Bender shot a homing shot at Dorian, which hit him in the back. Dorian fell to the ground. The Anti-Polls stood over him. "Not so great now, are you?" Nate said. Dorian grabbed Nate's portal device and shot a portal underneath the group, and they fell through. ---- Joe, Palette, ComedyP, Hev1, Link, Temmie, Zeroay, DarkLight, Seven, and Gollum landed one a cloud that they could stand on. "Okay, where are they?" Joe asked. "Over there," Gollum answered. They all looked over to see Dark Nate and Zero falling through a portal onto a cloud. "This place is called The Overthere." Joe said. "Apparently, it's where good people go when they die." "Well, it looked like Nate and Dorian are gonna get wings." Palette said. "What are you talking abou-" Joe said, as he saw Ruby and Bender landing on a cloud, and Nate and Dorian falling from the sky with no clouds beneath them. "If I die, YOUR HEAD is coming with me." Dorian said, activating his Plasma wrist blades. "I don't think so!" Nate said drawing his sword. Nate and Dorian kept swinging at each other. Joe quickly flew after them. In a swift move, Dorian swung the side of the wrist blade into Nate's side. Nate groaned in agony. Right before Dorian could deliver the killing blow, Joe scooped up the two and placed them on a cloud. "You saved me, boy..." Dorian started. He then tackled Joe and pinned him down to the cloud. "But that won't change anything!" Suddenly, Nate jumped up and brought his Plasma Sword down. It plunged into Dorian's back. For a moment, no one said anything. Finally, Dorian rolled off of Joe. His eyes were blank. "I'm sorry," Nate mumbled, clutching his side. "I'm sorry to you, Joe, and..." He trailed off. "...I'm sorry to you, Big." He looked over to a faraway cloud. There was Big, armorless. Everyone looked at him. He looked at them. He gave his salute before he disappeared. "Okay, roll call," Bender said, breaking the silence. "Who's missing?" ---- Ruby, Seven, Zeroay, Palette, and DarkLight jumped into another dimension, currently in pursuit of Zero and Dark Nate. "You're still here?" Dark Nate said. "I thought we lost you in The Overthere!" "No chance, Dark!" Ruby snapped. "Whatever. With us three combined, well rule the entire multiverse!" Zero said. "Now where the foop is Dorian?" The rest of the team came through the portal. Nate looked down sadly. ￼"I killed him." Nate said. "You....." Zero said through gritted teeth. "Monster!" (Except he didn't say monster.) "Did you really care about him that much?" Dark Nate said, "Fair point," Zero replied. He snapped his fingers, and Nate turned to stone. He used his mind power to pick him up, and surrounded him in a red bubble and chains. "You give our friend back!" Joe said. Zero burst into laughter and the Ménhù from Nate's portal device appeared in front of him. "Sorry, you are just so cute!" Zero said. "Do you need to call your mommy and daddy for a diaper change? Oh right! They're DEAD!" Joe's hands curled into fists. Zero opened up a red portal and went in. "After them!" Joe shouted. Chapter 7 - The End? They landed in Sectional City. The skies we're red and the city was destroyed. "Well, THAT was fast" Gollum said. They all looked up to see Zero and ￼Dark Nate in front of them. "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW, foopERS!!" Zero laughed. "Your planet is DEAD! WE WON, and YOU LOST!" "Now it's off to the Prime Dimension!" Dark Nate shouted. "They will all BOW BEFORE MY POWER!" Zero looked at him. "Uh don't you mean 'our-" "AND THERE'S NO ONE ON YOUR PLANET THAT CAN HELP YOU!!!!" All the Anti-Polls looked on in shock and horror. Except for Joe. He smirked. "You think you can fool me? His friends looked at him, confused. "You think I can't see what dimension we're in?" Joe continued. "This isn't the Internet Dimension. It's just another one that you quickly made to look like it. Oh, and while you were evilly monologuing, I teleported both pieces of Ménhù 42 to me." He held up both the red and blue pieces. "GRAAAAHHHH!!!! Zero roared. "Come on, Nate, it's time to make them pay!" Dark Nate thought. "I would like to do that..." he started, "Just not with you." Dark Nate grabbed Zero's chest. A brilliant bolt of light glowed from his hand. Zero screamed in complete and total agony. Zero was turning to energy and getting sucked into Dark Nate. Dark Nate was laughing evilly. Soon Zero was completely energy and fully embedded into Dark Nate. He ripped of his eye patch and turned to the Anti-Polls with glowing red eyes. "ZERO IS GONE! NOW THERE IS ONLY... INFI-NATE!!!!!!" He glowed with red energy. "I HAVE UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRR!!!!" Joe just held up Nate's portal device, which had both pieces of Ménhù 42 inside. "Well, I guess it's time for a Deus Ex Machina." He shot a giant portal behind Infi-Nate, which turned into a black hole. "NOOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY......." Infi-Nate screamed as he got sucked in. The portal closed behind him. "What a stupid name," Joe scoffed. "Where did he go?" Palette asked. "A place where he won't bother us for a long time," Joe answered. Across from the Anti-Polls, Nate woke up. "What did I miss?" "Wait until we tell you," Joe told him. "Now let's go home." ---- The sun shone over the Internet Dimension's Planet GC. Joe knocked on Palette's door. Palette answered. "Hey Joe." "Listen," Joe started, "I just wanted to apologize for that stuff on the dinosaur planet..." "That's okay, Joe," Palette said. The two stood in silence for a few seconds. "So..." Joe began. "There's this really nice restaurant just down the street-" "I'd love to," Palette interrupted. Joe looked up. He cracked a smile. Palette smirked back. "Let's go," Joe said to her. And they walked out of the Anti-Poll base, holding hands. Credits Authors - Nate Clone, BiggerNate91, ComedyProfessional Editors - Nate Clone, BiggerNate91 After Scene #1 Nate walked around the clouds of the Overthere, looking for the right cloud. Upon coming to the cloud he was looking for, he stopped. Slowly, the spirit of BiggerNate appeared. "I'm sorry," Nate said. "I know," Big replied. After Scene #2 Infi-Nate floated in a lifeless void. He chuckled to himself. "You just sealed your fate, Moraliste," he said. He played with his powers gleefully. "The Apocalypse is coming..." Category:Joe Moraliste